Special Girl - INFINITE H
Descripción *'Titulo:' Special Girl ft Bumkey.160px|right *'Artista:' INFINITE H *'Mini-Album:' Fly High. *'Pista:' #2 *'Género:' Hip-hop/rap. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 17-Enero-2013. Video full|center|400 px Hoya, Donwoo, bumkey Romanización amudo nunchi mot chaegekkeum neoreul humchyeo boneun ge nae beoreusi doeeotgo gakkeum neowa nuni majuchil ttaemyeon amureochi anheun yeongil haneun baeuga doeeosseo Action, daetteum neoege gaseo mareul geonnaeneun sangsangdo yeoreo beon haebwa geunde wae nan neul neoga nae apeman omyeon eoreo beorineun geolkka?…. I don’t know why, girl o nae heeoseutaildo dareun namjadeulboda gwaenchanko eoje saero san syeocheu saeksangdo pureun haneulgwa wanbyeokhan dekalkomani oneureun nae jajonsimeul kkeokkgo neoege gobaekhago sipjiman swipji anchi nan geujeo meonghani dareun goseul barabwa Beautiful Girl nae gyeoteseo utgo inneun niga neomu joha nuni busin geol areumdaun neol humchil su itge neoreul wonhae Coz you are my Special special special special special girl Special special special special special girl neoreul bol su inneun chanseu, wolhwasumokgeum naega wonhaneun geoneun jumariraneun boneoseu nareul mannareo oneun neoreul bol suman itdamyeon nae modeungeol da julge geu daegaga mwodeun geureogi wihaeseon neoege eopil hal su inneun namanui maeryeogi pillyohae waenyamyeon neoui gyeoten neul namjadeuri jureul seoitgo I gotta K.O him Baby naege gidae pyeonhage umjigiji anheulge manyak neoga nae pum ane angyeo jundamyeon I will give you everything ojik neomaneul wihae siganeul biulkkeoya maeil irago gobaekhago pa heona hyeonsireun nae maeumgwa wae dareulkka You don’t even know my name oneuldo nan neoui yeopeul geunyang jinachyeo joyonghage Beautiful Girl nae gyeoteseo utgo inneun niga neomu joha nuni busin geol areumdaun neol humchil su itge neoreul wonhae Coz you are my Special special special special special girl Special special special special special girl bomgwa yeoreum gaeulgwa gyeoul hal geot eobsi neon neomuna areumdawo neol cheoeum bon dwironeun nuneul gamgo isseodo gyesok neoui silluesi areungeoryeo Yeah, So sweet, So sexy, hey amugeotdo sone an japhyeo neo ttaemune nan All day, All night long Yeah, So sweet, So sexy, hey amugeotdo sone an japhyeo neo ttaemune nan All day, All night long Beautiful Girl nae gyeoteseo utgo inneun niga neomu joha nuni busin geol areumdaun neol humchil su itge neoreul wonhae Coz you are my Special special special special special girl Special special special special special girl Español Robándote miradas a ti sin, que nadie se de cuenta, se convirtió en mi hábito Cuando a veces nuestros ojos se encuentran Me vuelvo como un actor que actúa como si nada pasara Acción, A veces me imagino que voy hacia ti y voy a hablar contigo. Pero ¿Porque siempre me congelo cada vez que estoy frente a ti? No sé porque chica Mi estilo de pelo es mejor que el de los otros chicos Ayer compré una camisa, con una calcomanía que encaja Perfectamente con la el cielo azul. Hoy voy a tirar mi orgullo y confieso Que no es tan facil,por que Estoy con la mirada fija en otro lugar Chica hermosa, que estás a mi lado Sonriendo, me gustas mucho Eres brillante Que hermosa eres Quiero ser capaz de robarte tu corazón Porque tú eres mi Especial, especial, especial, especial, chica especial especial, especial, especial, especial, chica especial Una oportunidad de verte, jueves, viernes o un fin de semana, lo que quiero tener un bono. Si tan solo pudiera verte Yo te daré todo, cueste lo que cueste Para hacerlo, tengo que apelar a usted, Necesito mi propio encanto Porque siempre hay chicos haciendo cola para ti, Tengo que noquearlos Nena, recuéstate cómodamente en mi No te muevas, que voy a tenerte en mis brazos Te voy a dar todo No me moveré yo te daré todo Voy a mantener mi agenda vacía sólo para usted todos los días Eso es lo que quiero decir cuando te confieso Pero ¿por qué es la realidad tan diferente de mi corazón? Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre También hoy, acabo de pasar en silencio. Chica hermosa, que estás a mi lado Sonriendo, me gustas mucho Eres brillante Que hermosa eres Quiero ser capaz de robarte tu corazón Porque tú eres mi Especial, especial, especial, especial, chica especial especial, especial, especial, especial, chica especial Primavera, verano, otoño e invierno tú eres hermosa Después de verte por primera vez, aun cuando cierro mis ojos, veo tu silueta ¡Sí! Tan dulce, tan sensual, ¡Ey! No puedo alcanzar nada debido a ti Yo, todo el día, toda la noche ¡Sí! Tan dulce, tan sensual, ¡Ey! No puedo alcanzar nada debido a ti Yo, todo el día, toda la noche Chica hermosa, que estás a mi lado Sonriendo, me gustas mucho Eres brillante Que hermosa eres Quiero ser capaz de robarte tu corazón Porque tú eres mi Especial, especial, especial, especial, chica especial especial, especial, especial, especial, chica especial Hangul 아무도 눈치 못 채게끔 너를 훔쳐 보는 게 내 버릇이 되었고 가끔 너와 눈이 마주칠 때면 아무렇지 않은 연길 하는 배우가 되었어 Action, 대뜸 너에게 가서 말을 건내는 상상도 여러 번 해봐 근데 왜 난 늘 너가 내 앞에만 오면 얼어 버리는 걸까?… I don’t know why, girl 오 내 헤어스타일도 다른 남자들보다 괜찮고 어제 새로 산 셔츠 색상도 푸른 하늘과 완벽한 데칼코마니 오늘은 내 자존심을 꺾고 너에게 고백하고 싶지만 쉽지 않지 난 그저 멍하니 다른 곳을 바라봐 Beautiful Girl 내 곁에서 웃고 있는 니가 너무 좋아 눈이 부신 걸 아름다운 널 훔칠 수 있게 너를 원해 Coz you are my Special special special special special girl Special special special special special girl 너를 볼 수 있는 찬스, 월화수목금 내가 원하는 거는 주말이라는 보너스 나를 만나러 오는 너를 볼 수만 있다면 내 모든걸 다 줄게 그 대가가 뭐든 그러기 위해선 너에게 어필 할 수 있는 나만의 매력이 필요해 왜냐면 너의 곁엔 늘 남자들이 줄을 서있고 I gotta K.O him Baby 내게 기대 편하게 움직이지 않을게 만약 너가 내 품 안에 안겨 준다면 I will give you everything 오직 너만을 위해 시간을 비울꺼야 매일 이라고 고백하고 파 허나 현실은 내 마음과 왜 다를까 You don’t even know my name 오늘도 난 너의 옆을 그냥 지나쳐 조용하게 Beautiful Girl 내 곁에서 웃고 있는 니가 너무 좋아 눈이 부신 걸 아름다운 널 훔칠 수 있게 너를 원해 Coz you are my Special special special special special girl Special special special special special girl 봄과 여름 가을과 겨울 할 것 없이 넌 너무나 아름다워 널 처음 본 뒤로는 눈을 감고 있어도 계속 너의 실루엣이 아른거려 Yeah, So sweet, So sexy, hey 아무것도 손에 안 잡혀 너 때문에 난 All day, All night long Yeah, So sweet, So sexy, hey 아무것도 손에 안 잡혀 너 때문에 난 All day, All night long Beautiful Girl 내 곁에서 웃고 있는 니가 너무 좋아 눈이 부신 걸 아름다운 널 훔칠 수 있게 너를 원해 Coz you are my Special special special special special girl Special special special special special girl Datos Categoría:INFINITE H